Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/X. Ciężar
I znowu mi się coś śniło. Nadal to były słowa, ale tym razem to było coś innego. ,,Niczym królowa". Najpierw ,,Błąd w systemie", teraz ,,Niczym królowa"... Może to po prostu urywki wypowiedzi, które jakimś cudem zapamiętałam. Słowa. Innym w snach ukazują się obrazy, jeszcze innym dźwięki, a mi tylko słowa. Nie... Nie tylko. AŻ słowa. Zbyt dobrze zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że słowa to jedna z najgroźniejszych broni, jaką posiada ludzkość. Słowa mogą pocieszać, bawić, czy też zagrzewać do walki, ale mogą również ranić tak, że twoje serce przypomina bardziej worek na siano niż serce. W sensie psychologicznym, rzecz jasna. Dziwne, że wczoraj tak zaprzątałam sobie głową moimi pierwszymi słowami. Czyli nawet jeśli nikt konkretny mi ich nie przekazywał, to i tak przejmowałam się ich treścią. No dobra, dzisiejszymi zdecydowanie nie. Jak już, to byłam z lekka zażenowana... Nagle mnie olśniło. Może to nie była reguła, ale jeśli będą mi się śnić codziennie, to może warto je zapisywać? Co jeśli to jakaś zagadka, która pomogłaby Streferom wydostać się z Labiryntu? Pamiętałam, że jutro jest kolejna dostawa. A więc dzisiaj wrzucę karteczkę z zamówieniem do Pudła. Dziennik i tak by mi się przydał. Wstałam, umyłam się i od razu wzięłam się za rozgrzewkę. Byłam wyjątkowo wyspana, chyba jeszcze nigdy tak dobrze mi się nie spało. Sen mimo wszystko jest najlepszym kuratorem. Minho przyszedł trochę później. - Gotowa?- zapytał. - Tak.- kiwnęłam głową.- Wrota powinny się otworzyć za minutę. - Dzisiaj Południowe. I bez głupich numerów. - Dobra.- podeszliśmy bliżej do wysokiej ściany. Teraz jedyną oznaką, że to były Wrota była wąska szczelina. Dokładnie o szóstej usłyszeliśmy szczęk, a wielka ściana powoli sunęła po betonie. Z Labiryntu wywiał wiatr, jakby to był przeciąg w domu, w którym otwarto wszystkie okna. Nie czekaliśmy, aż Wrota w pełni się otworzą, tylko kiedy było wystarczająco miejsca, żeby zmieściła się jedna osoba, to Minho od razu wbiegł jako pierwszy. Nie było potrzeby tracić cennych sekund. Często one decydowały o naszym losie w Labiryncie. Zdałam z tego sobie sprawę już wczoraj, kiedy błyskawiczna reakcja Minho uratowała mi skórę. Sekundę lub dwie później i byłabym obiadkiem Bóldożercy. Zapewne nie jestem smaczna, ale temu stworowi to by nie przeszkadzało. ,,Przestań, idiotko", skarciłam się w myślach. Tym razem będę w pełni skupiona, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na żaden błąd, żeby Minho niepotrzebnie nie ryzykował własnego życia. Wyrównaliśmy tempo. Teraz ciągle nasłuchiwałam i obserwowałam, co się dzieje w okół mnie. Azjata wydawał mi się z jakiegoś powodu spięty. Nie żeby bieganie w Labiryncie dla któregokolwiek z nas było rozrywką, jednak tym razem był sztywny... No, inaczej. Miałam ochotę go o to zapytać, ale zrobię to dopiero wtedy, kiedy już będziemy w Strefie. Zasadę zawarcia twarzostanu w tym miejscu traktowałam niczym świętość. Nagle usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk. Minho gwałtownie się zatrzymał, a ja nerwowo nasłuchiwałam, czy nie ma jakiegoś Bóldożercy w pobliżu. Ten krzyk... Niewątpliwie był ludzki. Z niepokojem spojrzałam na Azjatę. - Idziemy to sprawdzić.- wychrypiał, a potem pobiegł dalej. Krzyki nadal się rozlegały. Z jednej strony dobrze, dzięki temu było łatwiej nam go znaleźć, ale zawsze było ryzyko, że zajdzie tu jakiś Bóldożerca.. Chociaż i tak jeden skurczybyk już był w pobliżu, inaczej ten chłopak zapewne by nie krzyczał. Po kilku zakrętach w końcu znaleźliśmy biedaczynę, który się tu pałętał. Rozpoznałam go. To był Gally. - Cholera, kolejny idiota...- zaklął Minho. - Zostawcie mnie! Nie prosiłem się o wasze towarzystwo, wy... Wy krótasy jedne!- wrzeszczał. No nie, jeszcze tego brakowało. Jak mieliśmy go odprowadzić do Labiryntu, skoro praktycznie nie panował nad swoimi emocjami? - Gally, opanuj się.- poprosiłam go, jednak wiedziałam, że to nie da żadnego efektu. - To nic nie da. Jest tylko jeden, paskudny sposób.- Minho zaklął. Nie wiedziałam, co zamierza zrobić, ale sądząc po jego minie na pewno nic przyjemnego. Podszedł do Gally'ego i wymierzył mu cios w twarz, a brunet upadł. - Minho!- wrzasnęłam. Co on sobie myślał?! Bójki nic nie pomogą, w dodatku tylko prowokował i tak już rozjuszonego Strefera... - Biegniemy dalej.- rzucił, a ja chcąc nie chcąc pobiegłam za nim. Wściekły Gally ruszył za nami, ciągle wykrzykując przekleństwa, których powstydziłby się nawet szewc. Serio, nawet nie wiedziałam, że takie sformułowania istnieją. W każdym razie odkryłam na czym polegał pomysł Minho. Fakt, może i uderzył tego idiotę, ale za to on ciągle się trzymał z nami, więc dotrze do Strefy cały i zdrowy. I tak prawy sierpowy od Minho to nienajgorsze, co mogło go tu spotkać. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Zostało nam dziesięć minut, a trzeba było przebiec tylko kilometr, żeby dostać się do Strefy. To dużo czasu, jeśli się biegnie. Minho spojrzał za siebie i od razu się zatrzymał. - Nie za późno na odpoczynek?- zapytałam. - Gally nie daje rady.- powiedział krótko. Miał rację. Chłopak ledwo dyszał, był cały czerwony, pot spływał z jego czoła. My nie wyglądaliśmy wiele lepiej, ale byliśmy jeszcze w stanie przebiec ten kilometr. A Gally... Mógł nie zdążyć przed zamknięciem. - Nie możemy czekać, aż odpocznie.- zauważyłam. Wtedy stracilibyśmy zbyt wiele czasu. - Wiem. Jak tylko wrócimy do Strefy, to facet tak dostanie po facjacie, że własna matka go nie rozpozna.- syknął i wziął Gally'ego na barana. Owszem, Minho był silny, ale nie na tyle, by jednocześnie biec i unosić rosłego nastolatka. - Weźmy go na dwóch, będzie szybciej.- chwyciłam Gally'ego na jedno ramię, a Minho na drugiego. Jego ciężar już mnie przewyższał, ale nic nie mówiłam. Uniosłam jednego ciężkiego gościa bez niczyjej pomocy, to uniosę i tego gościa z pomocą. Wraz z Minho zaczęliśmy truchtać z bezwładnym ciałem Gally'ego. Mięśnie mnie paliły, ciężko mi się oddychało, a i nogi miałam jak z waty. Biegłam jednak dalej. Nie byłam sama, a i tak Minho dźwigał większą część nieszczęsnego Strefera. Musiałam dać sobie radę, nocka w Labiryncie to ostatnie, czego pragnęłam. Zobaczyłam ostatnią prostą, która prowadziła do Strefy. O dziwo ten widok dodał mi zastrzyku energii i zaczęłam szybciej przebierać nogami. Nie tylko ja tak miałam- Minho również przyspieszył kroku. Kilku Streferów stało przed Wrotami i dopingowało nas, żebyśmy szybciej biegli. W końcu przekroczyliśmy próg Wrót. Dokładnie sekundę po naszym wejściu do Strefy zaczęły się zsuwać. Oboje padliśmy na trawę, a dwóch Budoli przechwyciło Gally'ego. - Zanieście go do Plastrów.- wydyszał Minho. Przez chwilę oboje milczeliśmy, żeby złapać oddech. - Niech jeszcze jeden wlezie do Labiryntu, to przysięgam, że tak im skopię tyłki, że będą o tym przez stulecia wspominać.- wysyczałam. - Ha, żeby to jeszcze działało.- mruknął Minho.- No, spinać tyłki i do map. - Zacznij beze mnie, ja przyniosę wodę. Nie mam zamiaru targać cię tam znów tylko dlatego, że się odwodniłeś. - Stare dzieje, stare... Dobra, im szybciej to skończymy tym lepiej.- Azjata wstał i powolnymi krokami szedł w kierunku Mapowni. Ja powoli również wstałam. Czułam skurcze i ledwo chodziłam, koszulka przyklejała mi się do skóry, a nogi miałam jak z waty. Pierwszy bieg był dla mnie lekkim szokiem, ale teraz już lepiej radziłam sobie ze zmęczeniem. Wzięłam dwie półlitrówki, a że Patelniak zszedł ze straży lodówki, to ukradłam herbatniki. Oczywiście potem obawiałam się, czy mnie złapie czy nie, ale dotarłam do Mapowni nieuzaważona. Zbrodnia nie została wykryta. Usłyszałam jakąś rozmowę. Z ciekawości zajrzałam przez szparę.Rozpoznałam Clinta, który był jednym ze Zwiadowców. - Ej, hehe, a jak już Ava nie będzie musiała cię pilnować, to czy mógłbym ją, hehe, wziąść pod opiekę?- zapytał. - Ava nie potrzebuje opieki.- mruknął pod nosem. - Minho, staruchu, wiesz o co mi chodzi.- rudzielec powiedział to wymownym tonem, od którego chciało mi się wymiotować. - Clint, purwa, mów konkrety albo zawrzyj twarzostan.- prychnął. - No bo wiesz... Jedyna laska w Strefie, no i ma cycki i w ogóle... - Choćbym zatańczył makarenę z Bóldożercą to ona i tak na ciebie nie spojrzy. Daruj sobie, sztamaku. - Ale ty masz ją dla siebie! Cholera wie, co wy wyprawiacie w tym Labiryncie!- Clint się uniósł, ale Minho pozostawał niezwruszony. Znałam go na tyle dobrze, że gdyby nie to, że właśnie zaliczył jeden z cięższych biegów, to Clint byłby już odesłany do Plastra. - Chcesz wiedzieć, co my robimy w Labiryncie? - Tak! Chcę! - Biegamy, purwa, biegamy.- ziewnął. - To jakiś żart?!- Clint się oburzył i popchnął Minho, a ten runął na ziemię. Oszołomienie trwało zaledwie sekundę, Azjata od razu wstał i zaczął okładać rudzielca pięściami, ale chwilę potem przestał. - Ty krótasie cholerny, co to miało być? To, co jest między mną a Avą to nie twój interes, a tobie na tym punkcie odpikala! Smrodasie, purwa, ty już lepiej zawrzyj twarzostan, bo ona jest za mądra na ciebie.- warknął. - Mamy zakochańca, do purwy nędzy.- Clint powiedział gorzko. I wtedy uznałam, że to dobry moment, by wejść. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli to oczy im wyskoczyły z orbit. Dobra, to był fatalny moment. Czyli coś, o czym się o sobie dowiedziałam - kiepsko radzę sobie w sytuacjach, kiedy ktoś mnie obgaduje. Poczułam się niezręcznie, zresztą nie tylko ja w tym budynku, ale było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. - Yy... Chcecie herbatnika?- to było najmądrzejsze pytanie, jakie byłam w stanie wymyślić. - Nie jestem głodny.- Clint burknął i wyszedł z Mapowni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Minho spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Słyszałaś coś? - Tak.- poczułam, że się czerwienię. - Dobra, trudno, cisi to w sumie nie byliśmy.- westchnął.- Ale purwa trzeba ściany naprawić, że ty podsłuchiwałaś to pół biedy, ale jak będzie smrodas pod drzwiami stał, to przekichane. No, to bierzemy się do roboty.- kontynuował rysowanie własnej mapy. Ja zaczęłam rysować własną, żeby potem porównać, czy wszystko się zgadza. Rysowaliśmy tak w ciszy, a ja poczułam się głupio. Minho mnie bronił, a ja nawet nie powiedziałam głupiego "dziękuję". A z drugiej strony, to też nie bardzo wiedziałam jak to wyrazić. Gdy w końcu skończyliśmy, Azjata głośno ziewnął. - Wiesz co, umieram. Dzisiaj wcześniej się kładę spać.- powiedział, zakrywając usta ręką. Ja nie odpowiedziałam nic, tylko pocałowałam go w policzek, a potem natychmiast się odsunęłam. Co ja zrobiłam? Czemu tak łatwo oddałam się emocjom? No nie, już nawet nie panuję nad swoimi zachowaniami! Rumieniłam się jak burak. Minho patrzył na mnie oszołomiony. Pewnie wyszłam na idiotkę, pewnie źle zrozumiałam jego wypowiedź... Nie, pewnie w ogóle wszystko źle zrozumiałam. - Och, ty mendo. Teraz już nie zasnę.- i mnie przytulił. /Juleczko, jeśli nie wiedziałaś, o co chodzi z tym szatańskim śmiechem, to teraz na pewno już wiesz. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania